Our nation is currently faced with a projected shortage of energy derived from gas and fuel oil. This invention is directed toward reducing the use of these shortage fuels for heating individual houses.
Many American houses have fireplaces that could burn alternate fuels such as wood, coal, and other combustibles, but because the efficiency of the conventional fireplace is low, use as an alternate heating source is marginal.
The fireplace Heating Channel meets this need and transforms what has traditionally been primarily a decorative feature of the house into a more efficient generator of useful heat.